Various types of diagnostic devices are known to monitor the operation of an apparatus such as a furnace, hot water heater, humidifier, etc. It is also known to transmit the monitored information to a remote location whereby the operation and status of the apparatus can be monitored. It is also known to provide diagnostic devices with a series of LED's which indicate proper operation of the apparatus or various fault conditions by the illumination of some of the LED's or causing some of the LED's to flash.
There is a need to provide a monitoring module which is capable of being secured to an existing diagnostic device having LED condition indicators and which can read the LED condition indicators, transmit their status to a remote location and reproduce them on the monitoring module for local display.